Finding family
by ncalkins
Summary: When it's found out that Harry Potter is the son of sally jackson, Posiedon, Hades, and Zues. Thaila, Nico, Percy and basicly everyone is thrown into worrie for Harry. ooc abused Harry Slash
1. Chapter 1

Finding family chapter 1

By ncalkins I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson ; thanks to my beta!; ooc

* * *

Percy and the other campers were on Mount Olympus spending time with family. Nico was sitting in front of his father Hades. Annebeth and her brothers/sisters were talking with their mother Athena. Thalia was staring at her father Zeus thinking:

'_This is so weird_.' And he stared back thinking:

'_This is a disaster.' _Percy was talking to his father Poseidon about how Kronos was stopped before he could rise by making it so he could not influence anyone. Luke was with the others that reside in Hermes's cabin laughing at a joke Hermes told. Dionysus was drinking a coke with his sons, Clarisse was wrestling with her siblings with her dad cheering. And the other cabins doing different thing with their godly parent. Suddenly a big screen T.V. popped on the far east wall a voice boomed:

"Sorry."

Everyone turned to the one who spoke Hephaestus looked at everyone sheepishly.

"It is a new device I'm just finished. It tells if there is another demigod we don't know about."

The screen flashed blue as it turned on, everyone turned with wonder who would this new demigod be. A name flashed on the screen Harry Potter son of Lily Evens-Potter-Jackson and James potter.

"WHAT?!" shouted Percy everyone shushed him as the name of Harry's godly parent came on. Poseidon- Hades- Zeus, shocked silence filled the air then someone shouted: "How is that possible?!" Words began to tell the story of Harry Potter.

_ Sally Jackson real name Lily Evans had Percy and when he was five went on a business trip leaving Percy with his human uncles who lived in London England close to Godric's hollow. Went to England and met James Potter a wizard and got married unknowingly pregnant with young Harry Potter. They had a fight which ended with a depressed Lily having sex with Poseidon, Hades and Zeus on the same night at different times. Their godly dna mixing with Harry's turning him into a demi-god. Harry Potter was born on July 31, 1985, James Potter killed on October 31, 1985. Lily believing that Harry was dead went to pick up Percy and left for New York._

"What the hell?! I have a brother! A younger BROTHER!" yelled Percy. Nico stared at the TV screen in shock.

"I have a younger brother." Nico mumbled, Thalia was saying the same thing. Poseidon stood up and asked:

"Well were is he?" the screen became a little map with the Empire State Building with a dot labeled Harry Potter on the second floor. Zeus stood up putting a question to vote:

"All those who vote we should go to the 102nd floor to meet Harry, put up your hand." Everyone put up their hand and so they flashed onto the 102nd floor in a meeting office. With gray walls, a long wooden table and black spiny chairs and plants in the corners. The office seemed very plain except for the wall high windows and the small fact that Greek gods and goddess where sitting in the chairs with their family. Zeus pushed a speaker button and spoke into the microphone.

"Mary could you send up the visitors." Zeus asked and a reply was instant.

"Yes Mr. Thunder sir, they will be there in a minute." came Mary's reply, Hera quickly made a feast of food appear on the table her answer to the questioning looks was:

"After a long journey they are probably hungry.".

A couple of minutes later the door opened and stepped in a walrus looking man with a purple face walked in followed by a whale of a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and a horse looking women with a very long neck. The last to come in was a sickly thin boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes, a lightning shaped scare on his forehead. Zeus and his brothers stood up:

"Hello my name is Zeus this is my brothers Hades and Poseidon." They shook hands with these strangers and Zeus finished the introductions and when he was done the walrus looking man said:

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Vernon Dursley, this is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley."

Vernon made introductions looking as if they were his pride and joy. Hera looked over into the shadows were the young man seemed to be trying to blend into the wall.

"And who is this fine young man who seems to be trying to blend into the shadows?"

The black haired boy stepped out of the shadows with a long sleeved shirt, and baggy pant that was held up by a piece of rope. His clothes had many holes and the fabric wearied thin. They looked more like rags then clothes, making him look even thinner then he is. Emerald green eyes peered weary around making eye contact with everyone in the room. Vernon grabbed the boy by his shoulder and said throw clenched teeth:

"This is my nephew Harry Potter."

Harry looked at the hand on his shoulder with complete loathing a look that clearly said: _"Why is he touching me if he dose not remove his hand I will cut it off." _Harry snapped his head to look at the others with a blank face and flat voice devoid of all emotion he said:

"Very nice to meet you sirs, madams."

Hera looked up and said:

"Please sit and eat you must be hungry after you journey."

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley sat without question and began to put food on their plates.

"Hang on, I don't recall telling you we were on a journey." said Harry who was still standing tense. Looking ready to run or fight, getting some respect from Ares for not trusting so quickly.

"Well with you accents I assumed you were not from around here." answered Hera. Harry relaxed while he nodded as he sat down next to his uncle.

"And I assume by your accents you are travelers also." stated Harry who winced as his uncle hit him upside the head hard enough to make him jerk in his chair almost flying out. "Stop being rude!" hissed Uncle Vernon that was met with many objections the loudest being Nico who had stood up glaring a Vernon.

"That was not fair! He was not being rude just curious!" Nico yelled. Hades who was glaring at Vernon said in a firm voice:

"Nico sit down. And please refrain from hitting young Harry his was just asking a question."

Poseidon looked at Harry smiling kindly and said;

"Yes we are travelers…we are from Greece, but we have been here for awhile."

Harry looking interested asked:

"Greece? Was it nice there?"

Poseidon smiled at Harry kindly with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes it was maybe some day you will visit there" he said.

Hera quickly cut in with:

"Harry dear you should eat something you are dreadfully thin." holding out a platter of sandwiches. Harry reached out with his right hand his sleeve slipping down reviling a bone tine wrist. Several campers gasped, Harry filling embarrass snatched a sandwich and tried to sink into his set. Hephaestus looked at Harry and motioned for him to come here, Harry stood and walked over to Hephaestus and squat down looking him in the face. Hephaestus put his hand on Harry's head and said:

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hephaestus and is you need anything built just come to me k?" A weird look passed on Harry's face that made Percy snort into his plate. Harry hoping no one would noticed flipped him off, sending Percy into a fit of laughter earning weird looks from everyone except those who saw. They were chuckling or smiling along with Percy.

"OK." Harry whispered turning to go back to his sit he leaned over to Thalia

"Why did he pluck out my hair." Thalia looked at Hephaestus weird who shrugged and tried to look innocent

"No clue." she answered. Harry returned to his seat as Athena asked how old was he.

"Fourteen going to be Fifteen next month in July." answered Harry as he finished his sandwich.

"What school do you go to?" Asked Annabeth, Harry opened his mouth to answer when Vernon interrupted:

"Look at the time! I'm cretin that my family is tired we should go."

He stood up fallowed by the others when Zeus called out:

"Wait, your family, my brothers, our children and I should go out to dinner later." he directed the sentence to Vernon but was looking at Harry. Vernon agreed, they turned and left Harry called out:

"See ya later." Zeus clapped his hands and they were on Mount Olympus. Percy turned to Nico "What was that?" he asked

Nico turned to him confused "What was what?"

"The whole yelling at him thing. You look like you were about to jump over the table and massacre the walrus called Vernon." said Percy.

Nico's look turned dark and he said "I don't know. I didn't like him hitting Harry. Give me a break I'm new to the whole big brother thing." Thalia nodded "I understand, he looked very frail. It gave the felling of wanting to protect him."

Hera looked over and said:

"You know usually I don't like Zeus other children but with this boy I felt the need to mother him." several others nodded in agreement Athena turned to Hera:

"Did you see how thin he was?" Surprisingly it was Hephaestus that answered:

"Yes, and I have a device that will tell of his medical condition past and president. And show how he is at the exact time we are done viewing his medical conditions."

Zeus nodded and said:

"Lets do it." so Hephaestus hooked up a small device to the TV and put Harry's hair into a small slot.

'_So that's why the plucked Harry's hair.'_ thought Thalia as the screen flared to life. But suddenly the screen crashed and a sign flashed ERROR. Hephaestus cursed and said:

"It seems we will need to find out the old fashion way either spy or ask." Zeus looked up and said: "We should wait and ask, build his trust. And get to know him. He is in no imitate danger."

* * *

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Finding family chapter 2

By ncalkins I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc

" Why did you embarrass my family and I like that!" shouted Vernon as he did a good impression of a beet with a mustache. Vernon raised his hand and hit Harry across the face causing Harry to fall and hit his head on the cabinet.

_Well that's going to bruise._ thought Harry in a daze.

Vernon got out his belt and proceeded to hit Harry and for a hour Harry's world was filled with pain. Vernon stopped and left Harry on the kitchen floor dazed and bleeding. The Dursleys got ready for their important dinner talking loudly about where they were going as they left Harry raised his head as he thought:

_Dinner? Wasn't there something important about dinner….MY PROMISE! I told them I would be at dinner. Got to get up… come on body move!_

Harry didn't know why this dinner was so important to him, but he got his body to move and as he struggled to stand he knew he had to make it. Harry stumbled to the shower turning it on full blast of cold and hot water undressing quickly, he stepped in. As the shower proceeded his movements grew stronger looking down he was shocked to find the water had healed all his wounds not even scars remained. Harry quickly got out; dried off, rushed to his room and got dressed.

_I can't go to a dinner with them in these rags….Why do I care?_

Harry grabbed his greengotes money turned muggle money he rushed to a store and bought some close, he went to a nearby restroom and dressed in a emerald green silk shirt and black pants. Tying his black shoes he walked down the sidewalk and throw a park, thinking:

_Now were did the Dursleys say they were going? What was the name of the place that they arranged Olive Garden…That's it._

Harry began to rush across the park when he heard crying looking around he spotted a little girl looking up a tree.

"Hey now what's wrong is something up the tree?" asked Harry as he walked toward the little girl. The little girl turned and nodded saying in a watery voice:

"My k-k-kitty is stuck in the tree." and she started to cry heavily again.

Harry looked up the tree and saw the cat, Harry sighed as he looked at the little girl.

_Jeez _he though as he got ready to clime.

--------------------with Percy when he got home-----------------------------------------------------

Percy opened the door to his family's apartment looking around he saw his mom in the kitchen making dinner.

"Where's Paul?" asked Percy as he walked into the kitchen.

"He's out late it'll be just you and me." answered Sally not looking up from the salad she was making.

"Thanks mom or should I say Lily." said Percy in a accusing tone.

A plate crashed to the floor as Sally turned and with surprise in her voice and a bit of fear exclaimed:

"How do you know!?"

Percy sat at the table motioned Sally to take a sit the broken plate forgotten.

"A boy came into the empire state building today. He has emerald green eyes and messy black hair. His name is Harry Potter." stated Percy

Sally's breath stopped and she whispered:

"H-he's alive? Bu-but how?"

Percy looked at her and said:

"It could be because he's a son of Hades." then with a boom he exploded:

"Why didn't you tell me I have a brother?! Even if he was dead don't I have a right to know."

Sally looked up with tears in her eyes:

"Percy honey calm down. When I slept with Poseidon, Hades and Zeus I didn't realize I was pregnant and I didn't know who they were. All I knew was I was depressed and I made a stupid mistake. When James died I thought Harry was dead too. I didn't want to stay there so we left got new names and that was the end. As for the reason I didn't tell you about him was- well it was too deep a wound. And I didn't want you to spend your life wondering." By the time her speech was over she was sobbing and Percy felt bad for doing that to her. Sally got up to finish dinner when she was stopped by Percy:

"Don't mom we are going out tonight with the big three, Thalia and Nico. Along with Harry and the Dursleys."

Sally looked stunned and Percy went up to his room to get ready his mom not far behind. Percy was in a black tux and his mom was wearing a dark blue dress, and as Sally got out of the car there were quit a few wolf whistles. The loudest being Poseidon who was standing by the door in a black tux like Percy, Sally blushed a deep red as she took the arm Poseidon held out for her. And with Sally on his right, Percy on his left they walked into Olive Garden. Quickly finding Zeus, Thalia, Hades and Nico; Poseidon pulled out a seat for Sally letting her sit down and he pushed her chair in. Poseidon sat next to her and Percy on his other side, scarily enough Poseidon and Percy both put their napkins in their shirts the same way. After that they both put their utensils on the same side of their plate, then out of now were Nico cried out:

"Gods help us all it Poseidon and mini me!"

Percy and Poseidon both looked up at the same time and said at the same time:

"What are you talking about?"

Then caching on they began to laugh and everyone at the table joined in and when it died down Thalia asked:

"Hey shouldn't one of us be waiting out side for Harry and the others."

Zeus shook his head and said:

"I told the man at the door what to look for he'll escort them to us."

And so they waited…then the doorman appeared fallowed be the Dursleys who sat down.

"Where's Harry?" asked Percy

The Durslys stiffened and Vernon said in a tight voice:

"He was filling ill he couldn't make it."

After awhile a waiter came to take their drink order. The Dusleys got up to go to the bathroom, and when they were gone the door man walked up:

"Um sirs and madams a Mr. Harry Potter." he walked away and Harry took a seat. Nico stared at him a said two things:

"Hey Harry your relatives said you were sick…What's with the flower crown?" Harry blushing took the crown off his head:

"Well I felt better so I decided to come. And the crown…well I was walking throw the park to get here and I heard crying, a little girl was crying about her cat in a tree. Well I got the cat down hand it to her, next thing I know I'm on the ground with a flower crown on my head; a cat in my lap and the girl skipping around me."

At the end of his story the kids were cracking up and Harry looked around asking:

"Were are my relatives?" Zeus answered him and Harry looked at him in horror.

"Are the bathrooms near the kitchen?" he waited for a nod then continued:

"Well all I can say is if they aren't back before the waiter gets here don't order anything with meat."

That made everyone crack up and that is the scene the Dursleys came into, Harry looked up and said:

"Hey I felt better so I came by."

The Dursleys sat down in quite anger, the waiter came by and Harry tried to order a salad just a salad. But Zeus cut in with:

"He'll have a medium rare stake with a side of salad." and he glared at Harry daring him to object. And so the dinner continued, Vernon got drunk and when he got drunk he said some nasty things:

"A pair of drunks and good-for-nothings like this stupid boy here."

Slowly Harry looked up to see enraged faces all around the table. Nico opened his mouth to shout at Vernon when he was interrupted by Harry:

"That's a lie." Vernon looked at Harry and said some rude things. Then the windows busted apart and candle flames roes up. The costumers panicked, the manager promised all of the food was free, and the Durslys slipped away leaving Harry. Outside Nico noticed the Durslys car wasn't there when commented on Harry shrugged:

"I'll just have to walk home."

He turned to go and felt a hand land on his shoulder it was Hades:

"Let me and Nico drive you home."

So he got in the car with them and asked:

"Why did Percy's mom look like she was about to cry each time she looked at me?"

Nico said "I don't know."

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Family chapter 3

Ncalkins don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta!

Harry was walking the streets of New York, his uncle had just yelled at him to get out for no reason. With his head down so not to show the new bruises, he peered behind bangs in wonder at the buildings and strange people. When suddenly he heard the sound of fighting, now normal people would leave it alone, but Harry Potter is not normal. Harry rushed toward the sounds of hitting, cursing and yelps, to find a girl being ganged up on in an ally. Surrounded by tough looking guys, a red head, a blond, a brown haired one, one with a scar above his right eye, and the last one had a tooth missing.

The girl who was showing no fear was wearing a denim jacket, blue jeans and combat boots, with her stringy brown hair and aura of kick ass, she looked like a fighter. Clearly able to handle herself, but to Harry it didn't matter, all he saw was a five against one fight. Harry rushed in as the girl was about to be rushed from behind by the blond, while she was busy fighting the red headed guy in front of her, he jumped on the blonds' back, chocking him from behind. The boy slowly fell to his knees, grabbing at Harry's arms in a struggle for air, The guy with a missing tooth seeing his buddy in trouble pulled out a knife and rushed at them as Harry finished knocking the blond out. Harry let the body drop to the ally ground, and as the boy with the knife reached him.

Harry did a round house kick and knocked the knife out of the boy's hand, which hit the ground with a clatter. Harry punched the guy in the face causing a bloody nose and kneed him in the groin making him fall to his knees. Lastly Harry lightly hit the guy in the temple, knocking him out. Harry walked over to the dropped knife, picked it up and turned to find the other two guys, the red head and the one with the scar above his right eye, already knocked out. Only one remained the brown haired one and he looked scared shit less, He turned and ran away with his tail between his legs.

"YA! YOU BETTER RUN YOU SLUGE! OR I'LL OPEN A CAN OF WHUP ASS!" screamed the girl waving a fist. She turned around to face her helper and Harry found she seemed familiar.

---------------------With the girl before Harry showed up… Ten guesses who it is-------------

Clarisse was having a normal day, eat breakfast and then took a walk. As she was walking she decided to take a short cut down an alleyway. When some fools decided to jump her, she stood there thinking:

_Five against one bad odds, Well I'd like to see them try to take me down._

On the out side she stood silent as the boys surrounded her, they all looked really stupid. They tried to talk to her something about giving all her money to them..Phtff fat changes. Clarisse rushed the red haired one and proceeded to punch the shit out of him. Clarisse tensed feeling someone behind her.

_A sneak attack huh… I'll take them all on._

Clarisse slammed the red head into the ally wall knocking him unconscious. She got ready to turn hearing a scuffle behind her. When the guy with a scar over his right eye rushed her.

_Wannabe thinks he got a scar now he's all hard core. This boy don't know the meaning of a real fight. Probably got that cut playing dolls._

Clarisse hit the boy in the temple quickly knocking him out, she looked up to see the brown haired one looking scared and ran with his tail between his legs.

"YA! YOU BETTER RUN YOU SLUGE! OR I'LL OPEN A CAN OF WHUP ASS!" she screamed.

Clarisse turned to see the other attackers already knocked out. She raised her eyes thinking:

_Who the hell dared to interrupt my fight. Wait is that…it is the son of Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon, Harry. Crap! Is he hurt? He has a bruise, oh shit I'm goanna die. I'm dead! His dads will kill me._

Clarisse opened her mouth to ask is he was okay when he beat her to the punch.

" Hey are you ok? And do I know you? I feel like I do." asked Harry as he stared at her.

Clarisse nodded to all questions and statements, finely finding her voice she said:

"I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

Harry nodded as if that was the most normal thing to say in the world. Remembering the meeting and being introduce to Ares. Harry opened his mouth to ask what happened, when a man with a army buzz cut -black hair-, leather jacket, and for a instant he felt like punching something. But as quickly as it came it went, the man walked up and looked around, laughing softly. He turned to Clarisse and said:

"Couldn't keep out of a fight for one day could ya? Ah I'm proud of you, and of course its nice to know were our comrade stands, for the Ares clan."

Harry looked at the man weird, realizing this was Clarisse's dad from the meeting. Harry smiled at him, nodded and tried to walk away. But Ares would have none of that he grabbed Harry by the shoulder and asked:

"Where you go' in kid? I want to take you and my daughter out for McDonalds…You get hurt in the fight?"

Harry turned to face the unknown to him war god, shook his head no.

"My cousin and I got into a beef. I stole his bacon he shouldn't even be eating."

Ares started walking when Harry was talking and with a hand on both Clarisse's and Harry's shoulders making sure nether could escape. Clarisse looked at Harry and said in disbelief:

" Your cousin beat you, because you stole some of his bacon?!"

Harry looked at Clarisse as Ares opened the door for them both at the McDonalds. Harry nodded and said:

"Don't be shocked my cousin would kill a kid for an ice-cream bar. You thank I'm kidding it's not funny its true."

Clarisse, Ares and Harry reached the counter and a guy with a nose ring asked:

"Welcome to McDonalds can I take your order?"

Clarisse ordered a hamburger, Ares a double hamburger and Harry didn't know what to order.

"UMMM… Hey Clarisse what's good? I've never been to McDonalds before." asked Harry embarrassed.

Clarisse looked at Harry in shock and even Ares eyes widened a kid of fourteen never had McDonalds before in this day and age?! Clarisse turned to the casher and ordered for Harry:

"He will have three honey mustered snake raps."

Harry's eyes widened and as Ares paid for them using his powers to get no complaints. Harry hissed at Clarisse:

"Three! Three snake raps are you trying to make me explode!"

Clarisse looked at him weird and as they turned to find at blue table, she said:

"The snack rap is small besides if you don't finish it. My dad will or you can have it later."

Harry sat down across from Ares and Clarisse saying:

"Are you kidding me if I try to walk into that place with fast food. They would kill me, because of Dudley we are all on a diet. If he has to eat only rabbit food then we all have to eat rabbit food. But that rule doesn't count today, don't know why."

Ares looked at Harry and grabbed his hand lifting it up to eye level, he looked Harry in the eye and said:

"You have got to be kidding. Your one a weight lost diet, you should be on weight gain! Your nothing but skin and bones."

Clarisse nodded in agreement and it was true Harry didn't look fourteen he looked nine. The casher called them up for their order Clarisse got up and got their food. They ate in solitude and after they were done Harry excused himself for the bathroom. As he was gone Clarisse turned to Ares and asked:

"Have they decided if his is gold or half?" translation: Is he more god them human?

Ares turned to Clarisse and asked:

"who told you of the debate?"

Clarisse blinked and said:

"No one but we all kind of figured…well he has three golden dads and one red mom. Wouldn't the golden over rule the red?" Translation: he has three god dads and one human mom. Wouldn't the gods blood over rule the human?

Ares nodded and considered telling her. He decided he would:

"Well we not sure. Lighting bolt ordered us to watch him. But he feels more gold then red."

Clarisse nodded and left it at that. Just as Harry walked out of the restroom a girl with blond hair in a ponytail, a shirt that looked more like a sports bra, and a skirt so short that if she bended over you could see her but, walked up to Ares and Clarisse's table.

"Hey that guy that just went to the restroom is he your brother?" the girl asked.

Clarisse looked at the girl in disgust, knowing what the girl wanted with Harry. Clarisse felt a need to protect Harry and there was no way he would go out with her! Through clenched teeth she hissed:

"No he's not my brother."

The blond girl not knowing that Harry was behind her dropped the nice act. Ares saw Harry, Harry raised a finger to his lips signaling for him to stay quite. Ares nodded so slightly if Harry wasn't looking at him he would have missed it. The blond girl talked to Clarisse nether of them noticing Harry.

"Well he can't be your boyfriend. Your to ugly to got out with some one like him… Besides you probably never even kissed a boy."

Clarisse got red in the face and so did Harry both in anger. Clarisse glared at her and hissed:

"For you info I already have a boy friend."

"And I'm would like it if you stop insulting my friends." Harry's voice cut in.

The blond turned to find Harry standing behind her. The blond smiled up at him, but really it looked like a grimace.

"Hey, you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked in a honey sweet tone.

_Well this one doesn't waste any time dose she?_ thought Harry as he forced a smile on he face.

"Well Honey there are a number of reasons I wont date you. 1 is I don't know you. 2 I don't date wores, sluts or hoes. 3 I don't like people who insult my friends and if you ever insult them again you will meet a side of me that's not nice."

This girl had to be stupid because she thought he was flirting with her! She battered her eye lashes and said in a sickly sweet voice:

"Well I don't believe that there is no side of you I won't like."

Harry's smiled turned twisted and in that moment Clarisse and Ares both saw Hades within Harry.

"Darling don't insult my friend or me. If you do I'll be forced to gut you like a fish feeding you enthralls to a dog, using that dog's pop in a cake that I will feed to your family. And while I gut you I will keep you alive and torture the rest of you, then burn you body to a crisp using poparey and other scented stuff to mask the smell of your burning flesh. Then I'll take you ashes and feed them to a fish, then I'll cook the fish and feed it to a dog. And finely us the dung from that dog as fertilizer for my garden."

The girl's face drained of color and she ran for the door. Harry turned to the others and said:

"I think we should go."

So they left Clarisse and Ares laughing at what Harry said they drooped Harry off at his apartment were the Dursley were staying. Father and daughter transmitted to Olympus to tell the Demigods and the gods what happened. It was meet with laughter and a proud voice saying:

"THAT'S MY BOY!"

Guess who that was.

Review


	4. memories

Finding Family ch.4

Ncalkins doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; no beta. Memories in **bold**

* * *

Harry boarded the airplane that would take him and his family back to England. He felt bad about not telling his new friends about his leaving but he had no time. Harry loaded the trunks into the storing as he thought about the last few day with his friends. A small smile graced his lips as he sat down, taking the isle seat because Dudley would throw a fit if he took the window seat. Harry remembered the time he spent with the families from Greece. The time he spent with Zeus and Thalia jumped to the front of his mind.

-----------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry was cleaning the dishes as his uncle, aunt and cousin watched TV, he had a strange feeling that something big was going to happen. Just as he thought that the door bell let out a pleasant ring, signaling someone was there.**

"**Boy get the door." barked Vernon **

_**The only reason you want me to get the door is because your to fat to get off you fat ass.**_** thought Harry as he walked to the door.**

**Harry opened the door and was surprised to see a man with neatly-trimmed gray beard and stormy eyes, next to him was a girl with the same eyes and spiky black hair. Harry looked at them then remembered who they were Zeus and Thalia.**

**Zeus and Thalia stood there smiling at him.**

"**Hey Harry." said Thalia pleasantly and with a small wave.**

**Harry smiled and was about to say hi, when his uncle so rudely interrupted him.**

"**Boy! Who's at the door." shouted Vernon as he stomped to the door. When he saw Zeus and Thalia at the door a painful smile appeared on his face. **

"**Hello Mr. Thunder what bring you here?" In a suck up too voice, hoping to get a free lunch.**

**Zeus felt his eyes began to narrow at the gross man, but kept his distaste hidden as he smiled at Vernon.**

"**Hello Mr. Dursley my daughter and I were wondering if we could take young Harry off of your hands." Said Zeus and when he saw Vernon about to protest he used some of his godly powers to change his mind.**

**Vernon's eyes glazed over in a monotone voice he said:**

"**Yes of course you can take Harry out. Be back by dinner and have fun."**

**Harry sent his uncle a weird look as he stepped out the door and fallowed Zeus and Thalia to the elevator. As Thalia pushed the ground floor button, Harry asked:**

"**So were are we going?" Harry turned his head to Zeus and Zeus smiled at him.**

"**Harry I heard a storm was coming, we are going to a field to watch it."**

**Harry got excited at the thought of a storm, but he got worried too because he didn't know if his powers would act up. A boom of thunder might frighten him and send his magic in a frenzy.**

**They heard the ding of the elevator as it reached their floor. Walking out into the lobby with Zeus was strange because everyone stopped and stared at them, women would stare at him with lust and boys with jealousy. They walked outside to see over cast skies and a purple convertible with lighting painted on the sides and a eagle on the hood about to attack a unseen prey parked on the curb of the street. Zeus pulled out his keys and unlocked the car, Thalia slipped into the backseat, letting Harry have the passenger seat. Harry opened the door of the passenger seat seeing leather seats and a wheel cover with eagles on it. Harry sat down and buckled in, then he turned to Zeus as he started the car and looked him dead in the eye and said with all seriousness:**

"**I'm stealing your car."**

**Zeus pulled away from the curbed as he laughed along with Thalia, Harry looked between them and said:**

"**You think I'm kidding? The next time your back is turned I'm hot wiring the car and driving as far as I can." Then Harry frowned and continued. "But if I did with my luck you would be after me with your whole family on motorbikes. The police fallowing you with sirens on and as the car runs out of gas, I would lay my head back for a nap and a bright light accompanied by a voice would say. : You there in the car get out with your hands behind your head and fall to your knees on the ground:" Harry took a breath as Zeus was chuckling keeping his eyes on the road and Thalia was busting a gut in the backseat, Harry opened his mouth to continue:**

"**Then you and your family with the cops would show up. : is this the boy who stole your car?: you would turn to the cope and say : yes sir that's him.: And I would be thrown in jail."**

**Zeus finished chuckling and taking a right turn said:**

" **Then one of my brothers either Poseidon or Hades would bail you out."**

**Harry smiled and decided to keep the story going as buildings fell to flat land and rolling hills. **

"**Then they would tell me :okay you go steal his car and drive off. While his distracted I'll sneak in and mess up his house, then we'll meet up at the safe house:."**

**Thalia laughed as the car stopped she opened the car door and she fell out of the car laughing then she began to tread up the hill. Zeus laughed as he watch his daughter walk up the hill stumbling a bit, he turned to Harry and said:**

"**For your b-day I'll get you a car like this and you can decorate it any way you want."**

**Harry smiled and moved to protest but Zeus held up a hand as he got out and said:**

"**Don't even think about protesting about this and come on."**

**Harry got out of the car walked around the front and with Zeus who had put his arm around Harry's shoulder walked up the hill. Just as the got to the top and sat down next to Thalia on either side of her, the thunder and lighting had started. They stared up at the sky and Zeus made sure that they all got a good show, no rain and a lot of thunder and lighting. All was peaceful then Zeus felt someone elbow him in the side, looking down he saw Thalia jerk her head towards Harry who was mesmerized by the sky. Harry was sitting cross legged with his hands in his lap palms faced upward and fingers intertwined, with his head thrown backwards and mouth open staring at the sky he was the picture of innocence. But the thing that got Zeus's attention was the lighting streaming between Harry's thumbs back and forth from the left and to the right. Then Harry's hair caught Zeus eye lighting was traveling through it making it stand on end. Zeus smiled at Harry and the rest of the storm was spent in silent.**

**-------------------------------End flashback--------------------------------------------------------**

Harry smiled as he remembered this but the frowned with a cringed as he remembered how he was late for dinner and the sound beating his had to endure. He was pulled form his thoughts as he was told to buckle up and prepare for lift off. Harry not wanting to get in trouble buckled up and went back into his thoughts. He remembered his brief encounter with Hera, she came and gave him lunch, they talk and she left. Then he remembered his day with Poseidon and Percy.

----------------------------_**Flash back**_

* * *

**Harry was at the park next to a pond having been kicked out by his uncle. Staring into the water and at the fishes his was surprised to hear and to see out of the corner of his eyes two people sitting beside him on either side, and began to throw bread into the water feeding the fish. Both were wearing shorts and flip flops, Harry turned his head left and right only to be greeted by smiling faces. The one on his right was the bigger one with black hair and sea/blue eyes and on his left was like Minnie me to the one on the right. **

"**Hey Harry." Said Minnie me as he held out a piece of bread for Harry to feed the fishes.**

**Harry took the bread and smiled:**

"**Hey Percy and Poseidon." he answered as he throw a small bit of bread into the water watching as a fish swallowed it up. Then something weird happened he heard a voice in his head:**

_**Thank you son of Poseidon**_

**Harry looked left then right and asked:**

"**Did you guys say something?"**

**Poseidon shook his head no along with Percy, Harry sighed and fell back to lie on his back with his eyes closed soaking the sun in muttering:**

"**Great I'm going crazy."**

**Percy and Poseidon shared a secret smile over Harry having heard the fish too. They spend a couple of minutes in silent then Poseidon pulled out a picnic basket from a nearby bush. Percy sent him a strange look that caused Poseidon to toss the blanket that they would sit on at him. Harry opened his eyes as a shadow larger then a bird passed over them, to see Percy setting up a blanket and Poseidon pulling out sandwiches for them. Percy finished putting out the blanket Poseidon handed a sandwich to Percy and with him sat down on the blanket. Poseidon handed Harry a sandwich and motioned for him to sit on the blanket with them. That afternoon was filled with laughter and talk.**

**--------------------------End Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he thought of when he ran into Demeter in a flower shop. They talked a little about how to care for plants and she had said he should be a farmer. That memory caused him to chuckle. Then he remembered the run in with Hephaestus and Beckendorf it was amazing the things they could make. Athena and Annebeth are both very smart and it was fun debating with them. His thoughts strayed as another memory insulted his senses. Forcing him to block out Dudley's whining that they were in the air had him was missing his favorite show.

________________Flash Back with Aphrodite and Silena--------------------------------------

**Harry was walking pass shop after busy shop in the New York mall, having wanted**

**to get out of the death house. Limping slightly from the new beating he got from Vernon for doing god knows what, Harry was so entangled up in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear his name being called.**

"**Harry! Over here Harry."**

**Harry looked around him then saw a beautiful blond women that would make most supermodels pale in comparison and a beautiful brown haired girl next to her waving like mad with a manicure hand. Both girls hair was tied in a pony tail and wearing a tank top and knee length skirts they look casual but still like they just got off the run way. As they approached Harry he remembered their names Aphrodite and Silena.**

"**Harry its wonderful to see you!" Squealed Aphrodite as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks, her daughter fallowing her actions. Harry blushed and stammered:**

"**Hey A-a-Aphrodite and S-s-Silena what are y-you doing here?"**

**Silena giggled putting a manicured hand in front of her mouth and said:**

"**Harry we are here shopping."**

"**Oh good luck with that." said Harry as he tried to walk away but Aphrodite grabbed his arm and said:**

"**Oh no you need to get some new close. Your coming with us."**

**That day was spent shopping with them and eating lunch at the food court.**

**-----------------End Flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry shifted in his seat as he frowned. His so called family had burned all of the close that Aphrodite and Silena had bought him. A host came up and asked him what he and Dudley would like to drink, as she gave them some roasted peanuts.

"Water please." said Harry as Dudley ordered a coke and took Harry's peanuts.

Harry glared at his aunt and uncle in front of them for burning all of the nice close he owned left with only his hand-me-downs. Harry shook his head and breathed throw his nose as he pulled the little table down, the host came back the his water and Harry went back to his thought.

------------------------------Flash Back Apollo--------------------------------------------------------

**Harry had just finished cooking breakfast for the Dursleys and to get away he climbed out onto the fire escape to watch to sunrise. All was quite in the early morning but Harry knew it wouldn't last long, he was so deep in thought that when he heard a voice it scared him a lot.**

"**Nice morning to watch a sunrise huh?" Said a voice.**

**Harry jumped and whipped around throwing his hand out toward the open air to look at the man who looked 18 with sandy hair and golden eyes, wearing a white shirt and tan pants. **

"**Apollo what are you doing here?" asked Harry as he tried to get his heart and magic under control.**

**Apollo raised an eyebrow at what he just saw storing it for later, when Harry turned and his hand flung out a flock of bird appeared out of then air in front of his hand and flew away.**

"**I was taking a walk, saw you up here and thought we could watch the sunrise together."**

**Harry raised his eyebrow at Apollo causing him to laugh:**

"**Harry if I were interested I would have gotten to know you even more before making a move."**

**Harry looked at Apollo and smiled thinking:**

_**If that's it then how do I know this isn't just a way to get to know me.**_

**Unknown to him Apollo was thanking as they watch the sunrise.**

_**Besides if I even thought of making a move his dads would kill me.**_

**So they watch to sunrise until Apollo had to get to his job.**

**__________________END FLASH BACK______________________________---------**

Harry downed the rest of his water and tried to block out Dudley's, Vernon's, and Petunia's snores. He smiled at he thought about the interesting conversation him and Artemis had about keeping is virginity safe from Ginny and how he should have been born a girl. And how Luke and Hermes dropped by and they play a prank with him on his family that room will never be the same. That was fun, the beating after not so much. It was interesting trying to get Dionysus to wake up after he some how appeared in the living room and passed out on the couch. Luckily his sons came and got him home before the Dursleys woke up. Then a memory pooped up that made him smile and giggle it was when Nico, Hades and Harry went to the amusement park.

**_----------------------------------------------------Begain flash back last one!____--------------**

**Harry woke up with a shriek as cold water hit him throw his blanket. He jumped out of bed and looked at the boy with the bucket, Black hair and eyes grinned back at him and a man that looked a lot like him stood behind the boy. Harry glared at them both and hissed:**

"**Hades and Nico, why did you dump water on me." **

**Nico's smile widened and he said:**

"**Get up we are going to the amusement park and don't say no it took me hours to convents him." Nico jerked his thumbed at Hades who glared at him. So they went to the park and the first ride they rode was a out door rollercoaster, that go a lot of curse words out of Nico and Hades in several different languish. After that Harry couldn't get them on a rollercoaster that went into the air if his life depended on it. But they loved the Tilt-A-World and the scrambler though Hades kept getting squashed by Nico and Harry. They rode some more rides and after awhile they went to get something to eat. Hades went to get the food and Harry and Nico were left waiting on a bench. Then two girls walked up to them and started flirting with them, making them uncomfortable.**

"**I would like it very much if you stopped trying to get my son and his friend to like you. It won't work." Said a deep voice.**

**The girls turned around to meet a death glare that made them run for the hills. The boys finished eating and they left. Hades looked to his boys and though he hated the rollercoaster and the fairest wheel, but some rides weren't so bad and it was worth it seeing his kids smile. Cause contrary to belief he did love his kids, and if those girls tried that again dead or alive they were going into Tartatus.**

__________________END FLASHBACK_____________________________________

Harry smiled as he went to sleep and woke in a hour to get off the plane.

_______________IN NEW YORK___________________________________________

Nico was in a happy mood today was the day they were going to tell Harry about to Greek Gods and Goddesses. About his parentage and maybe they could take him away from the Dursleys and they could be a family. He thought this as he raced up the stairs, the elevator would be too slow. As he stopped in front of the door were he would find Harry, he had sudden doubts what if Harry did want to be in their family. Then he shook that thought off because he couldn't think that, he went over the plane about inviting only Harry to dinner. He knocked on the door and waited a little bit…..No answer, to he tried again and again until the fifth try. Nico stood on his tip toes and felt around on the ledge over the door for a key. He found one and opened the door racing inside he found the regular hotel stuff still there but to look like a home with sound proof walls. Looking around Nico found nothing, he looked into the closet and found all of the close gone, his heart dropped to the floor and well be on. Harry was gone, so with a heavy heart he returned to Mountain Olympus were questions awaited him.

"Were is Harry?" asked Percy as Nico walked through the door.

"Gone." answered Nico

There was a depressed silent aura around everyone they all had like Harry. Thalia turned to Zeus and asked:

"Can you keep an eye on him?"

Zeus shook his head no and with great depression said:

"For some reason we can not trace him we can only spy on him the human way. But the thing is we can sense him, he's alive going back to England, that how we know were his is when we wanted to spend time with him, with you guys."

"So you can tell were he is, just no how he is?" asked Percy

Zeus nodded and Nico said:

"Well it better then nothing."

* * *

Review and looking for a beta any takers? Funny thing **"I'm stealing your car."**

At first I put **"I'm stealing you cat."** lol wtf were the cat come from. Didn't know Zeus even had a cat.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding family chapter 5

Ncalkins doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; forgot who wanted to be beta? - -; hehe

Its been one year and training at camp had started again. Meaning school was out and demigod life was at full swing with trying to survive each other, monsters and Dionysus. From time to time Harry would rest on the mind of several demigods, but not one expected him to mysteriously appear in one of the guest rooms in the big house. Certainly not Chiron who was the one who found him passed out in a bed.

Chiron had just woke up this morning and was making his was to the bathroom, passing a open door on his way. Walking over half asleep to the open door to close it, but first he looked into to the room to see if any demigod had sneaked in. Seeing a lump under the blanket he smiled sleepily at it, walking over to the lump he patted the head of the demigod and said:

"Time to get up. Your going to be late for breakfast and if Mr. D catches you, well, that would be bad."

The lump simply groaned in response and rolled facing Chiron with the blanket over their head. Soft snoring filled the room as Chiron waited for them to get up.

" Come on wake up." said Chiron as he pulled the blanket from over the demigods head, but when he saw who it was he froze.

"Harry." breathed Chiron as he gazed at the now stirring figure and began to feel panic.

"No, no, no, nononono. Go back to sleep Harry." said Chiron as he smoothed Harry's hair back making him fall back into the warm blanket of sleep.

Chiron tucked Harry in more snugly, then quietly and quickly walked to the door, shutting it behind him gently, he sighed.

"I need to tell Mr. D." looking at the watch at his wrist, it was telling him it was nine o' clock.

"Maybe it can wait? The son of Zeus, Hades and Poseidon is asleep inside that room." Chiron stared bleakly into space and shook his head saying:

"It can't wait."

Chiron walked down the hall to were Mr. D was sleeping, heavy snores filled the air and he couldn't help but wonder how Harry could sleep through this. Chiron opened the door- the snores getting louder- and walked in, tiptoeing to the purple bed he found curly haired Mr. D. Asleep and sounding like a train, Chiron cleared his throat and tried to push all of his fear away. Which was really hard cause he was about to wake up a wine deprived god before noon that could turn him into a plant.

"Mr. D you need to wake up." said Chiron in a whisper

Mr. D continued to snore unaware of the sweating centaur next to him.

"Mr. D you need to get up!" said Chiron more loudly and forcefully as he poked Dionysus.

Dionysus jerked awake and turned his head growling when he saw Chiron.

"This better be good Chiron. Or you'll spend the rest of you immortal life a vine."

Chiron though knowing it was a good reason had to clear his voice to get it under control.

"It's Harry sir his in one of the guest bedrooms."

At Harry's name Dionysus became wide awake, at the words guest bedrooms he sprang out of bed.

"Which one?" asked Dionysus as he headed for the door with Chiron behind him.

"Down to the end of the hall first door on the left." said Chiron as he continued to his interrupted journey to the bathroom.

Dionysus nodded as he walked in a hurried pace down the hall, stopping in front of the door he breathed deeply and caught sent of what only Harry smelled like. Opening the door he found a sleeping Harry with his head sticking out of the blanket. Dionysus closed the door and walked to the kitchen where Chiron was waiting.

"I'm going to Olympus to tell them Harry is here. We should all be back by campfire sing along time." Said Dionysus as he summoned his I.D. and flashed out of there.

Chiron sighed as he drank the rest of his coffee and said:

"This is going to be a long day."

Walking outside he saw that to was time to signal breakfast had started and blew into a conch. He walked up to the pavilion and stood at the side of the head table. Once all offerings had been made to the gods, he made a announcement:

"Now I'm sure some of you have noticed the absents of Mr. D. He went to Mount Olympus to tell the gods of a visitor we have."

Whispers spread like wild fire each wondering who was this visitor. Chiron waited till the whispers died down to continued.

"Now the gods will no doubt take a interest in this visitor, so they will be coming here by the time of the sing along."

Several gasp and talk broke out immediately. Percy looked over at Thalia who smiled back at him from Zeus table and they both smiled at Nico over at the Hermes table. Chiron again waited for everyone to calm down before continuing again.

"The visitor is someone you all heard of or know personal. Harry Potter is at camp."

Immediately people began to talk everyone knew of Harry Potter son of the big three. After breakfast was done Nico, Thalia and Percy rushed to Chiron each with the same thought on their brain.

"I want to see Harry!" said Nico/Thalia/Percy at the same time.

Chiron nodded and said:

"I thought you might. Come with me."

Chiron took them to were Harry was sleeping and were Nico, Percy, and Thalia stayed while all the other demigods trained. At noon Harry began to wake up and opening his eyes, he saw Nico, Percy and Thalia.

"Harry you awake!" said Nico in a excited voice.

Harry looked at them and slightly confused.

_Why cant the see- oh right glimmer._

"Hey guys. Were are we and why am I here?" asked Harry.

"Oh we are at camp H-" started Nico but was cut off be Percy.

"We don't know why you're here you just showed up." Percy glared at Nico tell him to keep quite about the whole half blood thing.

"Well lets show you around camp." cut in Thalia.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Family chapter 6**

Ncalkins doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta

Harry was walking near the forest it was almost dinner time Thalia, Nico and Percy had gone separate ways. As Harry walked, passing some campers who waved at him, he smiled and nodded thinking about how they had him try some of the training sports. Then he cringed at the thought of the pain he kept and was still keeping masked. Putting a hand in his jeans he fingered a razor that he had slipped from the bathroom. _'I'll never be a burden again, besides it's not like anyone will miss me.' _Harry took a left into the forest, walking deeper with light fading he found a clearing filled with flowers. _' Beautiful clearly the goddess of spring time has walked here.'_ Dropping to his knees he took out the razor, the metal caching the sunlight then reflecting Harry's eyes. Harry smiled knowing that peace was coming, he took the razor and pressed it softly to his wrist right over his vein. Pressing harder the razor slowly broke through soft skin, cutting into the vein sending waves of pain though nerves. Harry hissed shook his head and thought _'Come on Harry, you had worst.'_ swiftly cutting his arm up to his elbow. Fallowing the same procedure on his other arm, then he fell backwards waiting for his old imaginary friend to appear. Looking up to the blue sky that he know would soon turn dark he waited for death and his friend that always seemed to appear before it seemed he was going to die. Unknown to him a Dryad had saw his acts and quickly passed her news through the other trees, which when it reached the edged of the woods a satyr caught wind of the news. Rushing to Chiron who was at the archery field, he delivered his news. As Chiron galloped away he prayed that Chiron would make it.

During these acts Harry's "Imaginary" friend had appeared, as a shadow passed over his eyes, Harry smiled and opened emerald jewels. Standing over him was a man with pale skin, dark brown almost black hair, eyes of midnight blue softened as he looked down on Harry. Lips tainted blue curved into a soft smile "Hello Harry, have you chosen to die today? And on such a lovely day." a voice like the crackling of dead leaves came from this man as he kneeled next to Harry the grass around him dieing. Harry smiled " Hello old friend. Remember when I was eleven and we first meet? You said my death, if I had one would be peaceful? You were right I feel like I'm floating." The man grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed his hand, Harry's eyebrows furrowed into a V. " I can feel you?" said Harry in puzzlement. The man bent down hovering over Harry's head whispering " There is something I wish to tell you." He stopped raised his head looking over to the trees Harry had passed through, " Someone's coming, I must go, stay here I'll be back to explain." the man got up and raced into the cover of the trees. Just as Chiron busted out of the trees taking a leap he stopped next to Harry, taking no notice of the dead grass right in the middle of summer. Taking some nectar from a thermos he kept with him, he raised

Harry's head so he could drink. Harry took a drink and almost moaned it tasted like all kind of sweet things, Chiron gave Harry just enough to heal the cuts on his arms. Seeing the razor still with blood on Harry's chest, Chiron snatched it and broke it in half. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Roared Chiron as Harry sat up, for some reason this angered Harry who yelled back, "Its my life! You have no say!" Chiron glared at Harry before hissing out, " Yes I do. If you were to die all of us would pay." Harry about to retort stopped and developed a puzzled look. Before he could ask Chiron said as calmly as he could, "Come on it's almost dinner time." Harry thinking of his friend said, " I want to stay here for a little bit." Chiron seeing the stubborn glint in Harry's eyes sighed, "Fine, but if you are not out of these woods as soon as the conch horn blows signaling dinner I will come charging in here for you. And it won't be pretty."

As soon as Chiron left Harry's friend came out, "Harry I have to tell you some things." Harry and his friend sat in front of each other. " First my name is Thanatos, the Greek Gods are real and I'm the Greek god of death. Well painless death." Harry stared at Thanatos in shock, letting out a little laugh he said, " Way to soften the blow before the punch." Thanatos shrugged and smirked looking at Harry through his bangs " I thought it would be better if I just went strait to the point." Harry smiled " Well it doesn't come to that big of a shock. So anything else I should know?" Thanatos paused then nodded his head " Yes my friend, but it's not my place to say." Harry looked at Thanatos his eyes turning hard, but then the conch horn bellowed. They both stood up, Thanatos looked at Harry, smiled " I think I should leave you now Harry, you have big things to face back there." Just as Thanatos turned to leave Harry grabbed his arm. " Please stay I need my friends more then ever." Thanatos nodded and together they walked out of the forest. As they reached the edge Chiron came galloping over " Harry I'm glade-" he broke off as he caught sight of Thanatos. Nodding his head respectfully, Chiron asked, " Hello Thanatos may I ask what are you doing here?" Thanatos nodded his head back and stated, " I'm here giving support to a friend." As he said friend he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Chiron nodded and walked ahead of them to the mess hall, Harry leaned over to Thanatos " Is there something I should know about eating here?" Thanatos nodded whispering back " They make offering to the gods of there choice." Harry nodded at the reached the mess hall all eyes were on them. Harry and Thanatos walked to the Hermes's cabins table sat down and Harry put some food on his plate. Less then Thalia, Nico and Percy liked and apparently Thanatos agreed because he piled more into Harry's plate when he wasn't looking. The offerings were made and Harry shocked everyone when he gave almost all the food Thanatos into the fire " For all the gods and goddess and a little more for Thanatos, who apparently wants me to get fat." " I do not want you to get fat, I want you to be healthy, now get you but over here so I can stuff you with food!" Laughter filled the air as Harry walked back to the Hermes table. They finished dinner without incident, then it was time for them to go to the sing along, were they found the gods waiting for them. Greetings were told and as the sat down someone said, " Hey Harry, why don't you tell us of you past?" Harry froze and coughed, " Well you guys wouldn't want to hear my boring life." Nico looked interested and said, " Yes we would!" Harry sighed and took a vile out of his pocket, holding the clear bottle filled with a potion up he showed it to everyone. "This is Veritaserum it's a powerful truth potion, it will make me tell the truth of all your questions. I'm going to take a drop, if you can stomach my childhood with my family then I'll take some more and tell the rest." The campers and gods nodded, Harry took a drop of the potion, his eyes glazed over. Hades started, " How did the Dursleys treated you?" Harry in a voice devoid of all emotion said, " Horrible." Zeus raising a eyebrow said, " Care to give some examples?" Harry opened his mouth and began to recall, " When I was five, I was cooking breakfast the food burned so my Aunt took my hand and pressed it to the flames. When I was six, my family got back from church. My uncle had a metal cross, he took some tongs put the cross into the fire of the fireplace. My cousin held me down as uncle took the red hot cross out 'We're going to burn the freakiness out of you, hopefully this cross will do it.' and he press it to my chest, this became a tradition until I hit eleven." There were gasp and already campers were crying or trying not to, the same for the gods. " It was bad but I got use to it, like the beating I received everyday because every little thing that went wrong they could find a way to blame me. When I was eight it was Christmas time and the Dursleys had just opened their presents, I was standing in a corner getting ready to throw away their trash and I got too close to one of Dudley's many toys. He yelled that I was trying to steal his toys and uncle Vernon throw me out into the cold snowy night. He locked the door and turned up the TV, so they wouldn't hear my banging's and pleads. I walked around until I reached the park were I meet a hobo but a nice one he got me shelter and we shared a fire. He said that I shouldn't be out here a kid like me should be inside drinking coco and be in a warm bed." Harry snorted the effects of the potion starting to wear off. " My room for the first eleven years of my life was the cupboard under the stairs." Harry blinked as the potion wore off, to find everyone crying even the strong Ares cabin and Ares himself were in tears. " C-can you show us?" stuttered Nico as he moved right next to Harry. Harry smiled, waved his hand "Removing one layer of a glammor charm, it hides a persons appearance." Harry took off his shirt to show scares all along his front, back and sides. Nico touched the burned cross and looked at Harry with tears in his eyes, Harry smiled, " I doesn't bother me that much anymore." Thalia jumped to her feet and demanded, " Why not?" Harry looked her right in the face motioning for her to sit down, " It's all I knew. Now do you want me to tell the rest of my life?" Hades looked at everyone collected himself and nodded, but as Harry raised the potion to his lips Hades raised a hand. " Without the potion." Harry nodded and started to tell his story how he meet Ron and Hermione their first year, second, third and forth when Harry got to the part of the other champion's death he choked up. " Its not you fault." said Thanatos he put his arm around Harry, Nico narrowed his eyes at this and asked, " How do you guys know each other?" Harry looked surprised, " I thought I told you guys? Each time I was about to die he showed up and we became best buds." Harry continued with his fifth year when everything changed. " I found out that the Minster had labeled my a dark wizard, a lot of money was for my capture, even more for my death. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny cornered me at the lake, Ron said his family needed the money and Ginny said it was a shame she didn't get to use a love potion on me. Hermione apparently was never my friend just wanted to use me like the rest. They throw a spell at me, I fell into the water and there where these women under water saying they needed to get me to Poseidon. They grabbed me and as we were leaving I saw Fred and Gorge throwing curses at the betrayers. We traveled a while until I was forced out of the water by Death Eaters, I was prisoners for a while. Until Voldemort took me out in front of all the Death Eaters to kill me, in a cemetery, then things got weird. The dead rose, lighting and thunder was everywere, water came out of nowhere and a dead guy on a horse grabbed me and ran. Well for what ever reason I was tired I thought I wanted to be in a safe place, felt like I was being squeezed though a tube and ended up here, went to sleep." As Harry finished he asked, " So is there any thing you need to tell me?" Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon stood up and said no beating around the bush. " We are your fathers." Harry nodded, too tired to react and to keep up his glammors, they failed and Harry's wounds were shown, still bleeding, but the blood was not red it was red and gold, but they look like they were fighting and the gold was winning. For Harry everything went black, the sounds of campers screaming and the gods yelling to get him to the hospital.

"APOLLO! HELP MY SON!" bellowed Harry's fathers as his brothers and sister rush to Harry laying in Thanatos arms.

Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding Family chapter 7**

Ncalkins doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta

Harry moaned in pain as Apollo picked him up and carried him to the infirmary. As he walked Apollo was aware of the big three and their kids following him, turning his head he asked, " Can you guy leave? I need to focus."

Unwillingly they nodded and left, " You too Thanatos." Thanatos appeared behind Apollo staring at him coldly as Apollo cradled Harry in front of the infirmary.

" I promised him I would stay." Was Thanatos defiant answer.

Apollo turned and harshly said, " I don't care if you promised! He is my patient and what I say goes." Thanatos looked at Apollo with disdain and spitefully said, " I've known him longer. You don't have a chance."

Apollo shot a glare at Thanatos as he left Apollo standing outside the infirmary. Apollo turned back around and walked through the flap into the hospital smelling infirmary. Gently laying Harry on one of the white beds, he spoke to the unconscious teen, " You know I don't know why everyone is so worked up about you being hurt. You're healing yourself anyway, but I suppose I can speed thing along."

Summoning a cup of ambrosia, he gently raised Harry's head to drink. Forcing him to drink the godly liquid, Harry's wounds quickly healed. Apollo gently let Harry's head fall back and said, " I'm going to do a test on you okay?"

Apollo with closed eyes rested his hands on Harry's shoulders looking to see what was happing to Harry's blood. Apollo opened his eyes and smiled, taking his hands off of Harry, he mumbled, " So your human blood is failing and the godly blood is taking over. I wonder how you will feel when all you friends die?"

Apollo leaned down a kissed Harry on the forehead and learning over to the side of Harry's head, he whispered into Harry's ear, " Just know I'll always be there for you." Straightening up he said cheerfully, " Well I guess I better tell them the good news!" Just as he was about to go through the door he turned his head and whispered, " Good night, my Harry." Apollo walked out into the warm summer night and briskly walked away on a mission to deliver the news to the others.

A few minutes later a shadowy figure slipped into the infirmary. Sneaking up to Harry's bed the figure caressed Harry's cheek lovingly. " No matter what that fool says I will never keep away from you." Said Thanatos as he smiled down at the peacefully sleeping prince, going to the side of Harry's bed he sat down.

Thanatos ran his fingerers through Harry's hair, " You have silky soft hair did you know that?" Asked Thanatos as he watched Harry sleep, Thanatos yawned and laid his body beside Harry on top of the blanket. Hugging Harry to his chest Thanatos kissed the top of his head and whispered, " I love you Harry. And no matter what that fool Apollo thinks, you shall be mine."

Thanatos smiled as Harry snuggled toward him for warmth and then slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Review and is a poll for either Thanatos or Apollo to be with Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Family chapter 8 

Ncalkins doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta

Aphrodite was laughing quietly in her cabin with her kids including her son Eros surrounding her. Lounging on a red couch she recollected to her darling children what was happening with their newest love triangle.

" Now you all know those two new boys here at camp half blood. Young Harry a soon to become god and Thanatos the god of death." Said Aphrodite dramatically laying a hand on her forehead and resting her head on the arm rest, amber hair spilling over. Raising her feet off the floor she let them rest daintily on the couch.

The girls and some guys sighed at the thought of Harry. One girl with amber hair and blue eyes tugged at her mothers satin cream colored nightgown.

Aphrodite letting her hand that had once been on her forehead rest on the back of the couch, turned to her freckled faced daughter and asked, " What is it my dear?"

The girl dreamily sighed, " Mother, Harry is so cute!"

Not wanting to waste her mother's time the amber haired girl hurried on. Smiling with pearl white teeth (trying to get her way) she asked, " Mother, Harry is so handsome and some of us were wondering if you or brother Eros could make him fall in love with one of us!"

Aphrodite smiled and laughed under her breath. Raising into a sitting position, she let her feet touch the floor. Crossing her ankles and placing her hands in her lap, she bowed her head.

" Regretfully my dear, I cannot condone anyone falling in love with young Harry."

Raising her hand to silent the complaints sure to come. She lifted her head and continued, " If I let one of you fall for Harry. Another would get jealous and they would fight for him. The cabin would be split into two or more sides and tear itself apart. Not only that, but I would be accused of favoritism. Besides I already have a plan for young Harry."

The cabin's occupants looked towered their parent with interest. Aphrodite smirked enjoying being the center of attention and so decided to draw it out.

" Now you all know of Thanatos and Apollo. Thanatos god of painless death and Apollo god of -"

She was cut off by one of her boy children, " Yes, yes we know! Apollo god of music, poetry, archery and driver of the sun chariot! Just get to the point."

Aphrodite annoyed at being interrupted scowled on the inside, but on the outside placed a particularly painful smile. With a voice of poison coated honey she said, " Be patient honey, I was getting to that."

Eros winced blonde hair falling into his twenty year old face. Sky blue eyes squinted in sympathy. Contrary to belief he had grown, but because his mother loved to flaunt his baby pictures, the humans saw him as such.

Eros knew that tone, Aphrodite was going to punish that young man, probably by causing him heartbreak. The girl he was dating might find someone else and cheat on him only for the poor boy to find out, or she might just break up with him. Eros out of anybody, well besides his wife knew how cruel his mother could be even to her own children.

Aphrodite continued like nothing had happen, " Harry the son of the big three and a mortal woman. Godly blood slowly taking over and the boy of great intrigue to the gods. Is utterly clueless of the two powerful men starving for his love like dogs."

The rest of the cabin nodded and whispered to each other, " It's true."

"Didn't you see the way they looked at him?"

"I even heard them with my own ears, they practically proclaimed their love to him while he was asleep."

Eros wanting to find out what his mother was planning shouted, " SILENT!"

Immediately all was quiet, Aphrodite smiled, " Yes, well Thanatos and Apollo bothered by each other. Came to me seeking help in the quest to win over Harry for themselves."

Eros with a sinking feeling moaned, " Oh, mother you didn't."

Aphrodite smirked, " Oh, but I did."

The children looked back and forth between the two immortals.

Aphrodite seeing her children's confusion elaborated, " I have a potion that will make the drinker fall in love with the one who wanted the potion. This potion is so strong it increases the love of the dispenser and makes the drinker so in love thoughts of leaving never even go through either heads. After a couple of days they are literally soul mates, which by the way are real. It's also what I call this potion, but to get the potion to work they have to put some part of them into the potion."

Aphrodite smiled at the looks of awe on the faces of her little ones. Loving that each and everyone of them was hanging on her every word.

" Thanatos and Apollo both came to me at different times of course. I gave them the potion and they placed a hair into it. Thanatos turned from clear to a icy blue. While Apollo's turned to gold. Each with a rosy shine to them."

All of the demigods looked positively enchanted, Aphrodite basked in their looks of wonder. Eros far from thinking this is a wonderful thing asked, " And what will happen if they both give Harry the potion?"

Aphrodite turned to Eros, " He will fall for both of them."

Eros rarely showed any connection to his father. There was only a handful of times when his father's temper popped up and it was usually accompanied by the urge to strangle his mother…now was one of those times.

" If what you say is true about the potion. He would want both of them, they would not want to share. And he would be driven into MADNESS!" Eros finished with a shout.

Aphrodite indifferent to her son's temper shrugged and turned away. While her back was turned Eros made the gesture of choking her.

One of the nicer kids of the Aphrodite cabin asked, " Mom, if Harry falls in love with both of them how would that work?"

Aphrodite delighting the conversation of love said, " They would have a threesome."

The same camper looked puzzled, " But wouldn't they all have to love each other?"

Aphrodite smiled, " Not exactly, but lets not get into that. I suppose Harry will just be driven into madness…or they could share him each one gets him for three days and Harry gets the last day to himself."

The campers laughed and began to talk among themselves, all except Eros excited about their mother's trickery and deceit. Eros turned his back on the Aphrodite cabin and walked out.

With head down he walked pass the joyful campers talking with their parents.

" Good catch Percy!"

Eros lifted his head and saw Poseidon fishing with Percy. Near by Thalia was listening to music and educating her dad in the puke lifestyle. Turning his head to the left he saw Hades and Nico having a picnic, nap, training time. It would have been a little less creepy without the basket made out of bones, the ever growing shadows and the occasional skeleton guard.

Eros briefly debated whether or not to tell of what his mother was planning. Then he thought of their reactions, winched and decided against it.

' Funny how the immortals seem to get selfish over their lives, when the mortals seem so willing to throw theirs away for multiple reasons.' Thought Eros as he walked away feet self-consciously taking him to the infirmary or more importantly Harry.

Eros looked up to see the infirmary and saw Apollo looking quite smug being led by one of his kids out of the infirmary.

"Do you think Harry will like his food dad?" Asked the child as they passed by Eros.

Eros perked up there was still time to stop this. As Eros raced to the infirmary thoughts racing through his head the one that kept appearing was, ' Harry's been through so much the least I can do is stop him from sinking into madness.'

Eros reach the doorway only to be stopped by someone in his way. Taking a step back Eros saw the person in his way was Thanatos holding a empty bottle in his right hand.

" Hello Eros, where are you off too?" Asked Thanatos with his hands at his side.

" I was going to visit Harry, it's not everyday we get a new god." Answered Eros calmly while on the inside he was screaming for Thanatos to get out of his way.

"Okay, Harry just woke up. He's eating right now the change seemed to have taking it's toll on him."

" Have you told him yet?" Asked Eros curiosity getting the best of him.

" No, it was decided to wait."

Eros nodded and figuring the quickest way of getting him out of here was by making him uncomfortable. "So what's with the empty vile?"

Thanatos held the bottle up and asked, " This?"

Eros nodded and Thanatos throw the bottle into the air and blasted it into nothingness.

" Nothing." Thanatos then walked around Eros and walked away.

Eros shook his head and stepped into the infirmary. Looking over at Harry he saw that the young god was eating, but his cup was still completely full. Eros was filled with joy, he still had time to stop this catastrophe, but that joy soon turned to horror as Harry lifted the cup. Eros lifted his arm as if to reach across the room to stop him, " H-"

Then Harry took a big gulp and seeing Eros he set the cup down and asked, " Do I know you?"

Eros answer was to shake his head while standing in the doorway with one arm raised and a look of horror on his face.

Review when I went to type in mother I typed monster. So it would have come out,

" Monster, Harry is so handsome and some of us were wondering if you or brother Eros could make him fall in love with one of us!" My computer says that's seven pages!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Finding Family chapter 9 **_

Ncalkins doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta

Harry stared at Eros who was staring at him with a look of pure horror. "Is something wrong?" Asked, Harry as he put down his cup.

"N-no….Yes," sighed Eros he walked over to Harry's bed and sat on the edge. "My name is Eros." Eros paused how do you tell someone that they had been poisoned by a love potion.

Harry sensing his discomfort asked, "Eros? As in the son of Aphrodite and Ares, who's married to Psyche?"

Eros smiled at the mention of his wife and nodded. "Well, how's Psyche?" asked Harry respectfully.

"She's good, misses me when I'm on long trips. Sometimes those humans are stubborn." Said Eros with a laugh at the end.

"Anyway the thing I'm about to tell you is not easy." Started Eros, "You know Aphrodite is the goddess of love, well mother loves to cook up trouble." Said Eros bitterly.

Harry placed down his silver ware and gave Eros his undivided attention. Looking into Eros's eyes Harry could see he was deeply troubled by what he had to tell him.

Breathing out a sigh Eros looked into Harry's green eyes, "My mother made a potion and gave it to Apollo and Thanatos to poison anyone they wanted."

Eros paused noting that Harry's eyes were turning darker, his form seems to be flickering and the air smelled like the sea, ozone and death. Reflecting Eros decided that poison may not have been the best choice of words.

"Harry calm down, you don't want to accidentally kill someone because you can not control you powers." Warned Eros as he tried to calm Harry down.

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, trying to get his anger under control. After a couple of seconds the smells depleted, the flashing stopped, but his eyes remained dark. "Tell me what that potion does." Hissed Harry, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Eros gulped, "Well it -um- forces the drinker to fall in love with the one who poured the drink.It is called the soul mates potion, and well… ThanatosandApollogaveittoyou!" Eros said the last bit in a rush.

Eros expected for Harry to blow up, but was surprised when Harry stood up and calmly said, "Excuse me I have to go now."

Eros watched as Harry walked out of the infirmary and sighed, "This is all going to Hades in a handbag being eaten by Cerberus and shit out into Tartarus."

Harry walked out of the infirmary and stomped over to the seashore. Campers that saw him scrambled out of the way, to them Harry was on the war path. Which probably wasn't that far from the truth. Zeus and Thailia, Percy and Poseidon, Nico and Hades all looked up at Harry.

Harry sat down and glared out to sea, his family walked over to him and sat in a circle around him. After a moment of silent thinking Thailia asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing's wrong…Okay something is wrong, but I don't want to talk about it!" Harry paused in his mini rant, "I want some chocolate."

Because Harry was new to the whole -I'm-a-god-I-get-what-I-want thing, he did not see this coming. A chocolate bar had fell from the sky and hit him in the head. Everyone busted out laughing when that happened and they laughed even harder as Harry exclaim, "What the-! Now it's raining chocolate!"

Zeus still chuckling said, "N-no Harry *chuckle* you just haven't got control of you powers yet. We'll begin to teach you soon."

Harry nodded and was about to answer when twin shouts of, "Harry!" fell upon his ears. Thanatos and Apollo were both running toward him, Harry stood up and shouted, "Stay away from me!"

Apollo and Thanatos cut short by his shout looked confused, "Harry what wrong?" asked Thanatos in concern.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! You bozo's decided to drug me by forcing a love potion on me made by Aphrodite herself!" Yelled Harry his form flickering dangerously again.

That half-bloods quickly covered their eyes just incase. Hades placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and soothingly whispered, " Harry why don't you go for a walk or swim? If you remain like this in anger you could vaporize your brothers and sister."

Harry glanced at his family to find them covering their eyes in fear, guilt washed over him. "Your right I'll go for a walk and a swim."

Harry walked off, everyone waited until Harry was out of sight, Apollo and Thanatos knew better then to move. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Thailia, Nico and Percy all turned to the two gods that dared to force Harry into something.

"Shit." Muttered Apollo and Thanatos as the family members advanced on them.

Review


	10. Chapter 10

_**Finding Family chapter 10 **_

Ncalkins doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

After a sound beating Apollo and Thanatos began to follow Harry all around. Which he admits pissed him off more.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted ignoring the pang of regret at their hurt looks.

He shouldn't feel sorry for them THEY did this to **HIM**!

"Harry we're sorry we didn't mean to both give you the potion…We both wanted you to love us." Muttered Thanatos looking down at his feet, wincing as the bruises Harry's protective family began to heal.

Harry growled, "There are better ways then forcing someone to love you."

Apollo began to get angry. Yes, what they did was wrong but they were sad and hurt. People do crazy things when their in love, couldn't Harry understand they loved him!

"Well, whether or not you love us. We are to be married and there is nothing you can do about it! Unless you want to go insane." He snapped.

Harry's eyes narrowed and Thanatos took a step back he knew that look. "I will find a cure." He hissed his green eyes flashing.

Apollo laughed cruelly, "There is no cure. You will fall in love with us."

"I'd rather die!" Spat Harry

Apollo's and Thanatos faces flashed hurt. Thanatos stayed that way, but Apollo…

"Well, who would want to be with a brat like you!" He shouted, Harry froze.

'_Wait, Harry I didn't mean that! I'm hurt and I'm trying to cover it with anger. You have no idea how much I need you.'_ Thought Apollo as Thanatos looked at him with shock.

"You're nothing but a useless, good for nothing FREAK."

'_No Harry...I don't mean it.'_

"I mean everyone goes on about how once you're fully trained you'll be sooo powerful. HA! For someone so powerful you sure are weak." Spat Apollo

'_DAMN IT MOUTH! STOP!'_

Finally his mouth clicked shut. Guilt ate at him as tears glistened in Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Harry wait-" He started, but Harry didn't hear him.

He just turned and ran.

Apollo lifted a foot to run after him, when a fist came out of nowhere.

"You bastard!" Spat Thanatos eyes flashing with rage as he glared down a Apollo, who was holding his once healed cheek that was once again bruising.

"I'd do more to you, but I have to run after the person I love!" Shouted Thanatos as he ran from the beach toward the camp, the same direction Harry went.

As Thanatos ran away from Apollo, he curled up on his side in the sand. He began to sob whispering, "I'm sorry, so sorry." over and over again.

As Thanatos ran he caught sight of Harry, but something shocked him to the core. He felt a deadly poison running through Harry's veins. The knowledge of where it came from hit him like a Cyclops running full speed toward you. When Harry said he rather die, he powers acted up. A time limit was set, find the cure or accept his role. If Harry did neither his powers would slowly force him to fade.

With that thought in mind Thanatos sped up to catch Harry.

Review hopeful things will flow easier for me. J


	11. Chapter 11

_**Finding Family chapter 11 **_

Ncalkins doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

Harry ran like a hell hound was on his trail, he couldn't believe Apollo said those things to him! As Harry ran he headed for the woods, he felt a godly presence behind him.

'_Thanatos?' _Harry thought as he unwillingly slowed down, he felt weak as if there was something inside of him pulling away all of his energy.

Harry stopped and turned to face Thanatos, "Thanatos I feel strange…Almost sluggish."

Thanatos stopped right in front of Harry, looking into his green eyes. Thanatos felt a stab of fear, his beautiful love was going to die.

"You're dieing." Thanatos said bluntly, "Harry I love you, I always will. Apollo-"

He was cut off by Harry, "Apollo is good for nothing! Thanatos how long do I have to live?"

"A couple of minutes at the most." Answered Thanatos darkly. " The potion seems to be affecting you as well as your magic."

Harry nodded and walked off, "Where are you going?" Shouted Thanatos

"To Aphrodite I want to stop this before I die!" Shouted Harry as he broke into a run toward the before mentioned Goddess's cabin.

"Damn it." Muttered Thanatos as he chased after Harry. They appeared in front of the Aphrodite cabin in a matter of seconds turns out they were really close to it. Harry barged in ignoring the sequel of changing girls, he marched right up to Aphrodite and hissed, "What's the antidote!"

Aphrodite tried to look innocent, "What antidote?"

Harry snarled as he grabbed the front of her shirt, "Don't toy with me! I'm about to die and I want the antidote NOW!"

Aphrodite felt a sliver of fear what would the big three do to her if he died. "There is no antidote." She said, "Accept you fate or die. Really the answer is clear, you already love them. Just give in."

"That's not the point." Shouted Harry forgetting Thanatos was behind him and he heard everything Aphrodite said, but she didn't miss the look of pure joy on his face. "I'm sick of everyone trying to control my life!"

Harry stopped his heart throbbed and he gasped letting go of Aphrodite. "Besides," He rasped out, "Apollo has rejected me."

With that said Harry fell to that cabin floor, screams all around him as blood spurted from his nose, ears and eyes. The last thing he heard was Thanatos screaming his name.

Review

Sorry it's crap! I feel restless, and this chapter sounds like a bad soap opera. You know something's bothering me. Have you guys ever noticed that when you read a story the man guy character falls in love instantly with the main girl or a girl character. But she see him as a brother/friend/nothing and she acts like a bitch toward him. Then she finds out his part of a big thing or he's really powerful or he saves her life and out of nowhere she fall in love with him?

And I have another problem there are a lot of good Percy Jackson stories out there, but there Perbeth. I don't really like that pairing, because if you read the beginning of the series and maybe the other books Annabeth is really unfair to Percy. In the Lighting Thief read from when he first meets her to when he ask if they can work together. It's not just Annabeth though it's Chiron too, he ask sensible questions and they treat him like an idiot! He just lost his mother so he could be I don't know in shock?

But anyway I have quit stories that seemed really good more then once because of Perbeth. My stomach actually rolls at it and I skip Annabeth's pov. a lot So I need help. Explain to me the appeal of Percy and Annabeth paring.

Help me stomach that paring so I can read good stories! But don't start going on about how they will be together forever, cause dose anyone really see that? You can say that but I don't see it maybe a week, month possibly a year? Other wise I know a song that fits perfectly for them when they break up if they do, sung by Percy. It's called, "Hate (I really don't like you)" By the plain white-T

Here's the lyrics sorry for my rant just think of what I said and maybe help me out. I got this from you tube I Own nothing! Please don't flame me! Warning: This rant may appear on my other stories.

Love love love love love loveYou were everything I wantedYou were everything a girl could beThen you left me brokenheartedNow you don't mean a thing to meAll I wanted was yourLove love love love love loveHate is a strong wordBut I really, really, really don't like youNow that it's overI don't even know what I liked about youBrought you around and you just brought me downHate is a strong wordBut I really, really, really don't like youI really don't like youThought that everything was perfect (perfect)Isn't that how it's supposed to be?Thought you thought that I was worth itNow I think a little differentlyAll I wanted was yourLove love love love love loveHate is a strong wordBut I really, really, really don't like you (I really don't like you)Now that it's overI don't even know what I liked about you (liked about you)Brought you around and you just br ought me downHate is a strong wordBut I really, really, really don't like youNow that it's over you can't hurt meNow that it's over you can't bring me downOh oh oh oh oh ohOh oh oh oh oh ohAll I wanted was yourLove love love love love love(Hate) Hate is a strong wordBut I really, really, really don't like you (I really don't like you)Now that it's overI don't even know what I liked about you (liked about you)Brought you around and you just brought me down(Hate) Hate is a strong wordBut I really, really, really don't like you(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)I really don't like you(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)I really don't like you(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)I really don't like you(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Finding Family chapter 12**_

Ncalkins doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

The next couple of days were hectic. Children of Apollo worked on Harry tirelessly, while their father exiled himself to his cabin and because of that, he never knew what was going on. Thanatos never left Harry's side whispering words of love in his ear when Apollo's kids did not force him away so they could stabilize him. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Percy, Thalia and Nico often went to visit Harry. They were worried about him, but they also had no idea what was going on. No one would tell them. But that all changed when Harry woke up.

Harry groaned feeling weak and tired; the poison caused by his magic was still pumping through his veins. Hearing gasps around him, he cracked open his eyes seeing his family around him.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Harry said in a weak voice.

"Hey. Hey! That is all you can say! You've been knocked out for days!" Thalia shouted. Harry looked at Thalia and was shocked to see her fighting back a smile and tears.

Harry managed a weak smile as Nico asked, "What happened? Nobody will tell us anything."

"You guys know about the love potion right?" They confirmed it. "Well, I rejected the thought of being controlled and my body created a poison that would kill me if I didn't find a way out or accept it."

Sounds of disgusted filled the infirmary, Harry's fathers gave Thanatos the evil eye but he did not pay attention he was too busy trying to hold back tears.

"Harry I love you! If I knew this would happen…" Thanatos trailed off as he wiped away a stray tear.

Harry softly smiled and said, "Its okay, I love you and that's probably why I held on so long."

Nico brightened and said, "If you love him that means your cured right!"

Harry smiled sadly at him. "No, see I may love him and Apollo…But Apollo has rejected me and as such I am still dieing. But now I'm not sure if it's the potion that's killing me or if it's my powers."

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked softly as she blinked away tears.

"You know how the potion makes the drinker go crazy if they don't want to be with those people. Eventually that person will waste away, so what to you think will happen to the drinker of the depositor rejects them." said Harry in a gentle voice as his brothers and sister bowed their heads.

"Harry if you do not die I promise I'll make Thalia, Nico and Percy immortal!" Zeus shouted in desperation.

Harry smiled and said, "I'm sorry dad this is not something I can control."

Harry saw tears flowing fast down Thanatos face out of the coroner of his eye. Harry turned to him and raised a hand to whip away some of the tears, but he could not. Just as he was about to touch Thanatos his hand began to dissolve into golden white bubbles. Almost something, you would expect to see when you take a bath or if you see a fairy dissolve when they reach the end of their life.

Horror lit Thanatos's face as he scrambled to keep Harry's hand in solid form.

"No. NO! You cannot leave me Harry! I love you!" Nevertheless, Harry's fingers and hand kept dissolving and slipping between Thanatos's fingers.

Nico and Percy began to panic screaming at their fathers to do something. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades did not know what to do so they did what first came to mind. The summoned glass jars for everyone and began to catch Harry as he tried to float away. In the chaos, nobody noticed Thalia slipping out of the tent. Thalia turned with clinched fist and a determined glint in her eyes she marched toward the Apollo cabin; ready to kick some sense in one stupid boy.

Pleas review this story! Well everyone it is almost over we just have to get through Thalia's but kicking and the wrap up! *smile* It has been great writing for you all; I am going to miss you all! I am serious I am getting teary eyed. *teary smile*


	13. It's The End!

_**Finding Family chapter 13 it's the End **_

Ncalkins doesn't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson; ooc; might be au; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

Thalia stormed her way toward Apollo's cabin, no, she really stormed, and she had a dark cloud over her head and everything. As she reached the gold glowing cabin, she realized it was not glowing like normal; it was darker like it had been tarnished by some dark cloud. Thalia pounded on the door shouting, "Apollo get you butt out here!"

"Go away!" Was the reply followed by sniffling and sobbing?

Thalia growled as lighting flashed over her head, _'What does Harry see in this guy? He is dumber then the average guy and a wuss.'_

"Apollo, I swear if you don't get out of that cabin, and right you're wrong, I will kick your ass!" Thalia screeched like an eagle causing several passing campers to back away.

"I'd like to see you try." Can Apollo's reply.

"That is it!" Thalia hissed, and then she walked backward a little bit, with a determined glint in her eyes she gave a battle cry and charged! At the last moment, she jumped in the air and kicked the door in.

Inside was a mess, used tissues littered the floor and over flowed from the trashcan. Ice-cream tubs were scattered all over the room and not the wimpy kind. These ice-cream tubs were colossal size; they were so big a party of twenty kids would have trouble eating it all…on a hot summer day and they have not had ice cream in weeks. However, what was to most surprising was it was dark and there was no music playing.

'_This can't be good.' _Thalia thought as she looked around, the normally shiny silk golden beds were bronze and seemed to be molding. _'No wonder the Apollo kids decided to stay in the infirmary their cabin is falling apart.'_

A sob broke her thoughts, Thalia turned to see a shaking mass of blankets in one of the darkest corners of the cabin. "Apollo?" Thalia asked as she carefully approached the quivering blankets.

"What do you want?" A broken voice asked as a red eye poked out of the blankets.

Thalia remembered Harry was dieing and it was all Apollo's fault!

"You need to go to Harry, tell him you love him and fix him!" Thalia screamed as she pulled the blanket off of Apollo.

Apollo looked a mess, his skin was shallow, his hair was limp, his eyes are blood shot and he had a scratchy beard.

"What's the point? He hates me." Apollo whined with watery eyes, he pulled out a tissue form thin air and blew his nose.

"He loves you and if you don't get up he'll die!" Thalia snapped at Apollo.

"He can't die, he's immortal. Besides if, you love something set it free, but he will not come back to me. Because he hates me!" Apollo wailed as he fell back on his bed.

Thalia lost her temper and hit Apollo on the chest hard. "Listen you waste of space! I have always heard that the longer you live the more selfish of your own life you get. So why won't you fight for what's yours?"

Apollo turned on his side, his back facing Thalia and he closed his eyes ignoring her.

Thalia felt repugnance fill her at the sight of Apollo, then she came up with an evil plan.

"You know what, go ahead and stay in here." Thalia began, "You are not man enough to heal Harry, Thanatos is all Harry needs."

Apollo's eyebrow twitched and his shoulders tensed.

"Besides, I don't get why Harry would ever love you. You're weak and pathetic."

Apollo's jaw clinched.

"I think you're not man enough to love Harry." Apollo's eyes snapped open and he hissed. Thalia smirked and continued. "Cause a real man would fight for what he loves."

Apollo growled, got on his hand and knees, he glared at the pillow and his hand clinched the blanket.

Then Thalia went for the kill, "I think you don't even love Harry."

"DON'T. YOU. EVER. SAY. I DON'T LOVE HARRY!" Apollo roared as he jumped out of bed. "HE IS MY WORLD!"

Thalia remained calm though a flickering sun god is scary. "Then prove it, go to him and say you love him. Stop him from dying."

"Fine!" Apollo shouted and his appearance changed. His skin turn tan, his hair brighter and silky, his eyes turned normal and he shaved. Then Apollo charged out the door, leaving Thalia smiling standing in the middle of the cabin.

Thalia looked around; the beds were gold and silky again. There was a soft light coming from everything and music came from no were and every were at once. The trash that once littered the floor disappeared. "There's the Apollo we all know."

-With Apollo-

Apollo busted into the infirmary and marched over to Harry. Harry, whose arm was almost gone to his amazement and everybody else's horror, looked up at Apollo. Apollo swooped down and kissed Harry on the lips. When he leaned back he enjoyed Harry's dazed looked as he said, "You stupid boy. I love you why are you fading?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears and to everyone's amazement, his arm formed again. Harry dragged Apollo and Thanatos into a hug as he cried. "You bastards made me wait!"

Apollo just smiled and rubbed Harry's back. Thanatos was crying along with everyone else tears of joy, their Harry was back.

-Conclusion-

Apollo, Thanatos and Harry got married. How that worked is Harry would go to Apollo for two weeks of a month, then Thanatos for the rest of the month. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon fulfilled their promise and made Thalia, Percy and Nico gods and goddesses. Therefore, Harry, Nico, Thalia and Percy became the gods of heroes and abused children. They guided demigods to camp half blood and spent most of their time there, the kids loved them. They also found abused children and sent them to good homes. In addition, the all lived happily ever after. (Man that sounded cheesy)

-Alternate ending-

Apollo kissed Harry and Harry smiled then he exploded in a burst of light. Faded forever. Apollo and Thanatos collapsed onto the bed crying, Harry's brothers, sister and his fathers were not any better. That night it seemed as if nature was mourning, the clouds were crying, the sea sang a sad song and the spirits of the land seemed to cry (scaring the crap out of many people). That morning the sun did not rise and death did not take anyone. The reason is because the two gods had faded. Hades though it pained him, turned the mourning Nico into the new god of peaceful death and Will who was mourning his father was made into the new sun god.

Review, my story pleased. It's been a great ride, hoped you all liked it!


End file.
